Chocolate
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: "Dulce, delicioso y adictivo, el chocolate no puede ser tan malo ¿O acaso si?"


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y por mi adicción al chocolate amargo xD. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

******Aclaraciones: **_La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Aunque claro, con algunos personajes he decidido modificar sus personalidades para que encajen con la historia._

**_Total de palabras: 1540 incluyendo el titulo._**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de Ayame De Uchiha esa es mía xD._**

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

**_Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente._**

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Dedicatorias Especiales:**** Betsy Uchiha- Song Hyo Woonk, Annie Yue, lukenoa31, Talii tanuki.**_

* * *

_**Chocolate**_

"_Dulce, delicioso y adictivo, el chocolate no puede ser tan malo ¿O acaso si?"_

Un día común y corriente transcurría en la ciudad de Tokio, en un barrio residencial donde residían las familias más importantes del país, la calma reinaba el lugar todas las residencias parecían estar en total tranquilidad, todas menos una. La mansión Uchiha. La mansión Uchiha la habitaba el dueño de las más importantes compañías expendedoras de autos en todo el continente, un magnate hombre de negocios, un ser despiadado con sus adversarios, el temible hombre de negocios Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese día había llegado a casa más tarde de lo usual y se había encontrado con una peculiar sorpresa, su esposa, Sakura Haruno, esa hermosa peli rosa, amable y comprensiva, estaba hecha una fiera. Apenas lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta comenzó a propinar una serie de insultos y gritos, pronto pasando a objetos volando por toda la habitación. Y es que su tierna y adorable esposa con seis meses de embarazo se encontraba haciendo una rabieta porque según ella su insensible marido no respondió sus llamadas en todo el día, la ignoro y aun así tenia la osadía de llegar a semejantes horas de la madrugada. Y él motivo del enfado de su adorable esposa y constantes llamadas en todo el transcurso del día ni tan siquiera lo conocía, así que reuniendo toda la paciencia que él podía llegar a tener decidió avanzar con extrema cautela para no ser golpeado con algún objeto volátil y preguntar la razón del porque su esposa se encontraba en esos estados de furia extrema.

–Sakura ¿qué sucede? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba como la mujer enarcaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

– ¿Es enserio? Sasuke Uchiha ni tan siquiera te dignaste a leer el mensaje que te mande – reclamo la mujer de cabellos rosas mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a su esposo, el cual solo se digno a buscar su teléfono celular para ver el dichoso mensaje de texto por el cual su esposa aumento su enfado. – Todos son unos egoístas – se quejo la mujer mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro. –Nadie me hace caso, nadie se compadece de una mujer embarazada – dijo emitiendo un sollozo – Todos en esta familia son unos insensibles conmigo – Finalizo su monologo la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a emitir sollozos más continuos.

Sasuke que hasta esos momentos se encontraba recaudando la paciencia necesaria para continuar escuchando a su hormonal esposa se acerco a ella y con una ternura infinita la abrazo a lo que ella respondió con más lágrimas. Él todavía se preguntaba cómo es que Sakura pasaba de un estado de ánimo feliz -como el que tenia recién esta mañana cuando ambos se levantaron a atender sus deberes cotidianos- a uno enfurecido y terminaba llorando, sin duda tantos cambios lo van a volver loco.

– Sakura – La llamo a lo que la susodicha solo levanto la mirada – Escúchame porque es la última vez que lo repito ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto el azabache en un tono completamente irritado. Después de todo tuvo un muy estresante día repleto de juntas y llamadas importantes y para mala desdicha de él tuvo que soportar al fastidioso de su mejor amigo con sus reclamos sobre la cancelación de las últimas salidas grupales "solo hombres", y cuando creyó que por fin podría estar en paz en la comodidad de su hogar se encuentra con su mujer toda histérica con un sinfín de insultos dirigidos a su persona tratando de dañar un poco su orgullo e integridad física en el proceso de los objetos volátiles.

– ¡Que sucede! Sucede que todo el día estuve tratando de localizarte porque te necesitaba y no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes – Comenzó de nuevo la peli rosa con sus reclamos y gritos – Y como mi esposo no contestaba mis llamadas tuve que marcarle a mi madre la cual me ignoro completamente. Me ignoro a mí que soy su hija y todo por una reunión de té con sus amigas – Continuo hablando mientras realizaba ademanes con las manos y se señalaba a ella misma – Como mi desconsiderada madre me corto antes de tan siquiera decirle una frase completa llamé a mi hermano a Sasori. Y este simplemente dijo _"Sakura ahora no puedo estoy ocupado, tengo cosas importantes que atender" _ y me colgó – prosiguió mientras imitaba la voz de su pelirrojo hermano – Pain mejor ni te digo lo que me contesto cuando le dije si me podía hacer un favor ¡Mis hermanos son unos desconsiderados! – Continuo con su historia la mujer mientras el azabache escuchaba atentamente la historia que su esposa relataba con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha – Ayame e Itachi se rieron en mi propia cara cuando les comente que era lo que me tenía alterada e Itachi solo dijo _"Cuñada te ayudaría pero como me gusta joder a mi Ototo que el solucione sus problemas"_ y sin más que decir se fue junto a Ayame. Mi prima y mi cuñado se reían a carcajadas mal disimuladas –A estas alturas el azabache se preguntaba a que persona existente no habría llamado su esposa – Mikoto y Fugaku-san simplemente me dijeron que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y se fueron dejándome sola – Sakura ya estaba otra vez al borde de la histeria y el tic del azabache cada vez iba en más aumento mientras se preguntaba qué era eso tan importante que tenía a su esposa en semejante paranoia.

–Sakura en toda tu historia no he escuchado la causa de tu comportamiento – recordó el ojinegro mientras confirmaba una vez más su teoría de que su mujer poseía muy buenos pulmones.

–Chocolate- menciono en un débil susurro la de los ojos jade. Y como si se hubiera completado un gran enigma Sasuke Uchiha por fin pudo respirar en paz. – Sasuke-kun todo el día tuve antojo de chocolate de toda forma existente y busque por toda la casa y no encontré ni un poquito así que me desespere porque recién leí en una revista de maternidad que si la mujer embarazada no cumple alguno de sus antojos el bebe podría salir con alguna semejanza a este – explico la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nueva cuenta. –No quiero un hijo con cara de chocolate – Grito entre sollozos.

Sasuke Uchiha podría ser el hombre más despiadado en los negocios, podría ser serio, arrogante, prepotente, egocéntrico e incluso un cubo de hielo pero algo que nunca ha soportado en su vida es ver llorar a una mujer y más si esa mujer es su adorada peli rosa o su madre. Después de todo el hielo en ocasiones se derrite y este es uno de esos casos, porque él daría la vida si fuese necesario para ver feliz a las mujeres más importantes de su vida, para mirar ese brillo en sus ojos y esas radiantes sonrisas llenas de amor que solo ellas pueden dar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se acerco hasta su esposa que en esos momentos estaba haciendo un puchero. Hermosa pensó. Y es que para el azabache la peli rosa es su vida y como si su vida dependiera de ello la abrazo fuertemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas con su dedo pulgar.

–Sakura nuestro hijo no tendrá cara de chocolate, tranquilízate – dijo el azabache a escasos centímetros de los labios rosas de la chica.

–Sasuke-kun aun así quiero chocolate –le dijo la peli rosa mientras rozaba sus labios con los de su esposo. Y es que aunque Sasuke odiara los dulces el único que se atrevía a probar eran los carnosos labios de su mujer, era el único dulce que su sistema aceptaba. Y sin más la beso. Un beso dulce y calmado demostrando lo mucho que se aman, él delineo los labios de ella con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso ella acepto de inmediato, sus lenguas danzaban en conjunto demostrando todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, con una maestría que ninguno de los dos pensaba posible. Se separaron lentamente a falta del vital oxigeno y una sonrisa surco los labios rosas de ella. El Uchiha se levanto de pronto caminando con rumbo desconocido dejando a una desconcertada mujer de exóticos cabellos.

Y tan pronto como desapareció apareció por el umbral de la cocina con un pequeño objeto en su mano derecha. Una caja. Se la entrego a una todavía más desconcertada peli rosa. La chica con toda calma la abrió y al ver su contenido sus ojos se iluminaron, _Chocolate_, su preciado chocolate, sin duda tenía como esposo al hombre más maravilloso del planeta.

Como si la vida se le fuese en ello la peli rosa abrió la primera barra y la mordió mientras estrellitas aparecían en sus ojos, el pelinegro solo se limito a mirar y como si de un anime se tratase una gota apareció en su sien al ver el amor que su esposa profesaba a esa mísero dulce. De pronto sintió unos dulces labios junto a los suyos, lamio con toda cautela los bordes de estos retirando el chocolate restante, sin duda el chocolate de la boca de su peli rosa no podía ser tan malo, esta sería una larga noche de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**V**


End file.
